Tiempo
by HappyAyeSir
Summary: 'Cada uno tiene su tiempo. Que es un tiempo personal. No es un tiempo compartido. Es solamente tuyo. Pero la diferencia entre el tiempo y el tiempo personal, no es mas que una: Uno es para siempre y el otro es limitado. Por que, mientras que el primero no se detendrá nunca, el otro se acabara junto al tiempo de vida del individuo.' One-shot. PruHun


**Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Advertencias: Trolleo, tal vez(?)**

**-.-**

Con impaciencia limpias tu vestido, es bastante sencillo y agradeces que sea asi . Te miras en el espejo. Agarras el ramo de flores, levantándote de tu asiento mientras suspiras con pesadez. Estas levemente maquillada, perfecta para la ocasión. Acomodas tu velo y te das media vuelta, preparándote para lo que sigue. Sonríes con sinceridad y un deje de melancolía . Volteas una ultima vez al espejo, como si quisieras asegurarte que la persona que se refleja eres tu.

Con paso decidido avanzas hasta la puerta. Tu traje su mueve con elegancia, como si de un ángel se tratara –Un ángel melancólico, mas bien–. La abres con cuidado, causando un pequeño chillido por parte de esta.

Sales al estacionamiento y te quedas admirando tu auto. Un auto que el te regalo hace mucho tiempo. Era un volvo de color de color rojo. Nada del otro mundo. Pero aun asi era lindo.

Te subes en el auto y enciendes la radio, para que la música de haga un poco de compañía.

Y te pones en marcha, mientras una feliz sonrisa escapa de tus labios. Muy pronto lo veras, y eso te alegra.

-.-

– Hola! –Saludas con alegría– ¿Como estas? Ha pasado tiempo… Lamento no haber venido ayer, pero estuve ocupada, ya sabes, por el trabajo, y eso. Sabes, el bebe va a nacer pronto! Ya hasta da pataditas –Ríes con inocencia– Estoy segura de que se va a parecer mucho a ti! Ya te dije que iba a ser niña, verdad? Bueno, decidí ponerle Julchen. Julchen Beilschmidt, suena muy bonito, verdad? Oh~ espero que se lleve bien con Gilbird, ya sabes… Cambiando de tema, sabes que Toño se va a casar? Como que ya era hora, verdad? La verdad es que el y Lovino hacen muy buena pareja, después de todo, –Sacas la lengua, juguetona– Además, ya le dije a Kiku que fuera haciendo mas doujinshis y que luego me los pasara! Jejeje…

Bajas la cabeza hacia la lapida a la que le has estado hablando todo este tiempo, como si estuvieras esperando una respuesta (la cual sabes que jamás llegara.)

–Oh Gilbo, no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho últimamente. Me pongo triste cada vez que pienso en la bebe. Pero no te preocupes! Yo misma me encargare de hablarle sobre lo asombroso que siempre será su padre…! –Te muerdes el labio, aguantando las ganas de llorar– Gilbert… –Te agachas hasta quedar a la altura de aquella lapida– Te juro que cuando Julchen nazca, la traeré a que te conozca, ¿si? –Las lagrimas empiezan a bajar por tu rostro, mientras sollozas– Ella será tan asombrosa como tu, no lo dudes…

Cubres tu rostro con tus manos. No querías que Gilbert te viera llorar. Por que a el Gilbert Beilschmidt, nunca le gusto verte a ti, Elizabeta Beilschmidt(Antes Hedervary) , llorar.

No sabias si era obra de tu imaginación, o realidad, pero por un segundo pudiste sentir como si alguien te hubiera sobado la cabeza. Con brusquedad te viras, pero no hay nadie. Estas sola. No puedes evitar sonreír tristemente. Tal vez si se lo dijeras a alguien te dijeran loca, pero tu sabias exactamente quien era.

Te levantas decidida y sobas tu barriga suavemente.

–Tienes razón! –Dices secándote las lagrimas de los ojos– Debo ser fuerte! Y no llorar! Por ti, por mi, y por nuestra hija –Sonríes aun llorando, convencida de tu objetivo– Debo dejar de llorar, verdad, Gilbo? Creo que suficientes lagrimas por un tiempo… Tengo que seguir con la vida… a pesar de que ella no halla querido seguir contigo–La melancolía en tu voz en evidente. Te das media vuelta, preparada para marcharte– … Pero no importa! Por que yo siempre seguiré contigo, incluso en la muerte… Oh, por cierto, casi lo olvido: Leí tu diario, se que nunca te gusto que lo hiciera, pero no pude evitarlo, lo siento. Pero te vengo a decir algo sobre lo ultimo que escribiste – Giraste el rostro para poder ver la tumba– … Gracias… Muchas gracias.

Y sin mas, te fuiste de ahí. Dejando un único testigo de todas tus palabras: El Viento.

Y mientras te alejabas de ese lugar, pudiste escuchar como alguien susurraba un:

_De nada_

-.-

_**Diario del Asombroso Yo: **_

_**Esta asombrosa nota, escrita por el asombroso yo, será, probablemente la ultima que escriba. Por que al asombroso yo ya no le queda mucho tiempo en este mundo.**_

_**Ah~ tantas cosas que me hubieran gustado hacer. Pero ahora se que nunca are. **_

_**Pero lo que mas me molesta de todo, es solamente una cosa: 'Ya no podre ver mas nunca a mi asombrosa familia. Sobre todo no podre ver a mi asombroso hijo– o hi–ja– nacer. Eso es lo que mas me fastidia.**_

_**Oh Eli, mi querida marimacho, no tienes ni idea de cuanto te extrañare. Si te dijera que el asombroso yo mientras escribía esto lloraba, ¿ Me creerías? **_

_**Elizabeta. Confió en que leerás esto, así que presta mucha atención a lo que voy a escribir.:**_

_**Primero quiero que sepas que el tiempo sigue **_**–**_**Aun que ya no seguirá para mi**_**–**_** No importa lo que suceda, el nunca se detendrá por nadie. Las manecillas siempre andarán. Pero hay que verlo de esta forma: 'Cada uno tiene su tiempo. Que es un tiempo personal. No es un tiempo compartido. Es solamente tuyo. Pero la diferencia entre el tiempo y el tiempo personal, no es mas que una: Uno es para siempre y el otro es limitado. Por que, mientras que el primero no se detendrá nunca, el otro se acabara junto al tiempo de vida del individuo. Y esto es algo que siempre debes tener presente: El tiempo es algo que no se puede controlar.' **_

_**Y como notaras mi tiempo personal a llegado a su fin.**_

_**Pero el tuyo no. Así que quiero que sigas con tu vida.**_

_**Sigue con la vida, Elizabeta, a pesar de que ella no haya querido seguir conmigo. **_

_**Cuida de mi asombroso Gilbird, y cuando nuestro hijo/a nazca quiero que cuides muy bien de el o ella! Y también quiero que le digas que a pesar de que yo no haya podido estar con el/ella es asombroso/a. Y que siempre porte con orgullo el apellido Beilschmidt. Y también cuéntale sobre las asombrosas aventuras que vivió su asombroso padre!**_

_**Dile al señorito que mas le vale ser un buen padrino, o si no regresare de los muertos y le daré el susto de su vida! Kesesesesesesesese…**_

_**Dile a West, que siempre estuve orgulloso de el, y siempre será mi hermanito, no importa que se desayune un vaso de esteroides todos los días ( Es que, ¡Hey! Esos músculos no pueden ser naturales)**_

_**Dile a Toño y a Francis que siempre**_**–**_**hasta en la muerte**_**– **_**seremos el Bad Touch/Friends Trio!**_

_**Y para ti mi querida y asombrosa señora Beilschmidt, solo te voy a decir: Suerte y no llores mi muerte. El asombroso yo siempre estará contigo, en la vida o en la muerte. Te amo, de una asombrosa manera, eso no lo dudes nunca. Y también sonríe, sonríe siempre, por que tu cara nunca se ve mas hermosa que cuando sonríes con alegría y sinceridad. **_

_**Y sin mas. Me despido. De todos y cada uno de mis amigos. Y también de mi futuro asombroso hijo/a! El asombroso yo los quiere a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Incluso al ruso que quiere volverse uno con todo el mundo! **_

_**Y… por favor, nunca me olviden.**_

_**Creo que hasta aquí escribiré. O me ahogare con mis asombrosas lagrimas!**_

_**Y este es mi ultimo adiós. **_

_**-.-**_

_Y colorin colorado este cuento se a acabado(¿) No se, esto empezó como la idea de ser una boda y termino en un funeral(¿) Y también, se suponía que seria un Drabble xD Y lo gracioso de esto fue( además de auto-trollearme) fue que originalmente abrí Word para escribir un Spamano M-preg( M-preg que por cierto, estoy tratando de escribir hace una puñetera semana xD pero no se crean, igual lo are cofcofalgundiaenunfuturomuylejanosisigoasicofcof xD) _

_Ñe, lo que sea._

_Y perdón si hice un Gilberto(¿) muy ooc pero la situación lo ameritaba (¿) :3 _

_Review~? _

_(Además, fueros tres paginas de Word, es lo mas largo que he escrito e.e, merezco un chicle(¿)_

_(( Si al principio pensaste que esto iba a ser una boda te doy un chicle xD Por que yo también lo pensé ._.))_


End file.
